The Change of Heart for a Manslayer
by Dorkfish
Summary: One-shot. Even a manslayer can change. Written for an English assignment.


**The Change of Heart For a Manslayer**

The scene was car 133 and we were, heading north. The time was 9:31 pm, two minutes until he would arrive. This car was poorly lit, with low wattage bubs, flicked about every 3.5 seconds. Leather on the seats was as hard as dinosaur hide and possibly as old, and smelled like an old laundry room. The car must have been fifty-five degrees, and the humidity was oppressive, because rain was coming down as if someone had opened Hover Dam. The sun was a distant memory now. The time was drawing nearer; he will be here any second, for the time is now 9:33.

Just then, there was a flash of lighting. I heard the door slide open at the same time as the lighting flashed. He walked through the door and immediately I felt his presence. I would classify him as average height. His hair was as red as blood. His eyes were dark blue, like the sky right before the sun disappears. He had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He carried a Japanese sword called a katana at his waist. His clothing looked like something one might see gracing the pages of a book on Japanese history. I decide not to question his attire, for fear of not getting off of the train. He came over to me and I knew deep down that this was him, the legendary manslayer; just by the look in his eyes. He sat down and I began to explain why I called him here.

I said, "I have called you here because I need you to dispose of Nathaniel. He has gotten into my business one too many times. He will be on this train tomorrow at noon and I wish for you to dispose of him then. Afterwards, I will meet you in this car, at 12:33 p.m."

I could tell that this man had killed before, from the look in his eyes, after he hard that he was going to kill someone. I could feel his aura increase dramatically.  
He asked in a serious voice, to hide his emotions, " What does this man look like, and what car will he be in?"

I replied, "He is about six foot tall and kind of chunky, blond hair cut short, blue eyes, and one of his front teeth is missing. He will be in car 133"

I knew that he was painting a picture in his mind of not only what the man looked liked, but also how he would be kill.

The manslayer had a funny look on his face now. "How many bodyguards will he have? The price for this service will be 1.2 million, and an extra 25 thousand for each body guard I have to kill."

The conversation stopped. I thought this was a steep price to pay, but reluctantly I agreed. I Concluded that it would be money well spent.

"Do we have a deal?"

"You got yourself a deal."

As an evil smile came over his face and I knew this man would get the job done. He obviously enjoyed his work. There was another flash of lighting and he disappeared. I felt my heart resume normal speed. The time was 9:39 pm. The train came to a halt. I got off and jumped trains to return home and dream of a world without Nathaniel.

The next day came faster than I anticipated. I went to the bank and withdrew 2.5 million; because I knew that Nathaniel would have his usual three body grades. I boarded the train at 11:50 am.

The elimination was scheduled to take place in less than 15 minutes. I sat in the same car and the smell was worse now. It smelled like some one had died, and was starting to decay. The seats were even harder than I remembered them being. My back still hurt form yesterday. While waiting, my mind reviewed the events of the recent past, and why I needed to eliminate Nathaniel. The memory started playing in my mind. It went back to last week when I was planning to take over the government. The stage was set and all of my men were in place when the President got a message from Nathaniel, describing my plot to kidnap the President and hold him for ransom. Secret service personnel swarmed the area, and my plains were foiled. Nathaniel will pay with his life, for all the trouble he caused me. Just then I felt the speed of the train start to decrease and I new Nathaniel would be boarding the train of death. The train started to regain speed and at the same time, a rainstorm burst upon us. Just for a second, I thought we might be washed away. The time was now 12:05 p.m.

The manslayer moved so swiftly that he could not be seen. He had cat like speed and no normal man could parry his attacks. He would strike, and before you knew it you were dead. The manslayer had found his target. It would not be long now. He drew his kataina. The bodyguards looked at him and laughed for this manslayer was not very muscular.

They even said," What is this, a joke? This puny man could not even scare a young infant."

With that the manslayers eyes change form dark blue to glowing embers. An ominous silence came over the room. The bodyguards back off slowly but it was to late. The manslayer had been pushed over the edge. He made quick work of the pathetic bodyguards. The only one standing now was Nathaniel. The look of terror in his eyes resembled that of a man being hanged. The manslayer charged with blood drizzling off of his sword for the bodyguards. He jumped, skimming the top of the railroad car, and came down like a ton of bricks. The assassination was over. But there was one thing that bothered the manslayer. The man he killed did not plead for his life, like previous victims. He just stood there and took like a man. The manslayer returned to car 33. He was a changed individual, and declined the money.

He said, "The man did not plead for his life or try to resist, but he just stood there." With that lighting flashed and the manslayer was gone."

To this day I still have nightmares of the TrainRide Of Death.


End file.
